The Flame Always Burns Out
by Casketts Coffee
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be a tragic day... It was supposed to be special.
1. For better or for worse

"Hey, Lover." Kate answered as her soon-to-be-husband called. Today Was there wedding day. "How close are you?"

"Twenty minutes, and you will be happy to know, things went smoothly with the judge, you are a free woman."

"Ugh." Kate smiled. Rick would never stop bugging her about being married.

"But not for long." He smiled to himself as he drove down the road on his way to the Hampton's. "I've got our marriage licence in my pocket, I will be there soon. ..And Kate?"

"Mmm yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled hearing her say the words back, them, meaning more than usual on this day. Rick glanced up to his mirror seeing a car come closer and closer as Kate was in a room will Martha, Lanie and Alexis, All commenting on how beautiful she looked. The car following Rick got up beside him and a man rolled down the window and shot the car wheel, This, making Rick go off-road into a ditch. Rick found himself stuck in the car, His foot was stuck under the dashboard. He stopped yanking at his leg as he saw smoke appear from the front of the car. He pushed against the door until it opened. He took the chance and rolled out of the car, Twisting his leg. "Argh!" He grunted feeling the pain shoot throughout his body as he fell out of the car. His leg bleeding and needing medical attention. The car exploded. Castle flung his arm over his face scooting back. Everything there and that was now black.

It had now been hours. Kate slumped herself on the couch waiting for her groom to arrive. "Its been 2 hours, Kate? Where could he be?" Lanie asked turning around from the window.

"I dont know.. The last time i talked to him he said, he was only twenty minutes away." Kate flung her phone out and dialed Rick's number.

"This is Richard Castle, Leave me a message." He didnt pick up.

"He's not answering..." Kate said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Voice mail." Her phone rang, An unknown number appeared. "Hello?" She picked up.

"Can i speak to Katherine Beckett?" The voice said.

"This is she.." Kate said only waiting to hear what the voice had to say.

"This is Ronald Armstrong, NYPD. A licence plate on a burning care on this address, belongs to a Richard Castle... I am aware this is your car as well?" The police officer said.

Kates face went pale and blank "I will be right there." Kate turned to Alexis. "Its your dad." Kate bolted out the door and got into the 'Just Married' car and drove to the scene. When the car pulled up Kate jumped out before it was stopped. She gathered up her dress and ran to the side of the road and saw the car. A sudden amount of shock slammed into her, Tears streamed down her face as she Ran around the police cars and down the hill. "No!"

"Beckett, No!" Esposito and Ryan tried to catch her but she was already down the hill, She fell as a mini explosion from a wire in the car blew. She tried to look into the car. Alexis ran up to the side, Complete terror written on her face.

"Oh my god!" Martha shrieked running up beside Alexis.

Kate fell to her knees, She couldn't stop thinking about his last words he said to her. Water started spraying on the car. She slowly got up and looked inside since the flame was dying down. She turned to the group gathered around Alexis, "He's not in the car!"

Esposito ran down, "Kate you gotta go back up there. Its not safe for you down here, Let them do their job." He helped her up the hill.

Alexis walked over and shoved her, "This is all your fault!" You should've been will him!" She shoved Kate again and Ryan pulled her back.

"Lets go over here." Ryan took her away from Kate.

"Martha... I-" Kate said whispering holding her hand out towards her.

Martha shook her head. "Not now." Martha covered her mouth and walked over to Alexis.

"Castle?!" Kate called down the hill.

"We tried that already Kate." Esposito said.

"Esposito, Precinct. Now." Kate demanded walking quickly to his car. She got in and he followed.

* * *

><p>(Authors note! Tell me if you enjoy it so far!)<p> 


	2. We need a lead

The two arrived at the precinct.

Kate snapped her fingers, "Espo, New board. I'm gonna change and i want- Wait no- NEED that board out." She yelled and went to the locker room. Esposito went to the spare room and begun pulling a board out.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Martha were still at the scene. "Kate's a Bitc-"

"Alexis. We both know this wasn't her fault." Martha said strictly wiping her eyes.

"Gram, If she didn't marry that good-For-Nothing loser, They would've both been at the Hampton's on time!" Alexis cried. "Better yet, Kate never should've met dad!" Alexis flopped down into a chair, she put her head in her hands and tried not to make a scene.

Ryan walked over to Espo, "I really hope Castle is okay, I mean, it was there wedding day." Ryan and Esposito pushed the board to Kate's desk.

Gates, Left the wedding due to it taking so long for Castle to arrive, walked into the woman's locker room after hearing weeping noises. "Detective Beckett?" She asked walking over to the corner where Kate, Curled in a ball wearing castles old sweater, Sat. Kate didn't answer. "Detective Beckett." Gates said more thoroughly.

Kate stood up and walked to the door. "Castle's missing..." She walked out. She smiled weakly seeing the board. Espo handed her the police report She went to it and took a marker and wrote:

**MISSING PERSON:**

**RICHARD CASTLE**

**LAST SEEN DRIVING ON LONG BEACH, CAR FOUND IN DITCH, ON FIRE.**

**DAYS MISSING: 0**

"Prints?" Kate asked.

"Burned." Esposito stated.

"Blood?"

"None"

"Witnesses?"

"Nothing. Just cameras. None along where the car was."

Kate stared at the board. Still in shock. "It was SUPPOSED be OUR PERFECT DAY. NOT this, ANYTHING but this!" Kate pushed the board making it fall to the ground, She slid down the side of her desk and curled into a ball.

"Boys." Gates called, now from her office. "My office." The boys walked in. "Do whatever it takes. Find that girls husband-to-be. We all know she will NOT get through this. No reporting to the D. A... Keep this in this office. Kill people if you need to, Not if you don't have to." Gates said. Esposito and Ryan walked to the storage room and pulled out Castle's files.

"Do you find it weird seeing Kate with Castle?" Ryan said oping the box.

"Yeah i guess." Espo said starting to pull files out.

"Kinda like watching your parents.. You know."

"Yeah."

"So what happened with Beckett... Are you over that yet?"

"Its been years, Bro."

"But does that erase what you guys did?"

"No.." Espo sighed. "Its long gone. She's in love and i have lanie."

"This happened years ago.. Want to share the story?" Ryan laughed.

"No.." Espo said holding a paper up. "I have a better one to tell."


	3. Don't

Ryan walked to Esposito. "What is that?"

"It's a restriction order that Castle filed two years ago." He flipped it over to read the rest.

"Against whom?"

"anonymous?"

"That can't be right." Ryan took the sheet.

Kate ended up going home because she could not keep herself calm. She walked inside and ran up to her room, Her face still red from crying. She slammed the door shut and went to her dresser and opened his drawer, His. She grabbed the red shirt he left there months ago and stripped out of her own clothes. She quickly put the red button up on and went on the bed. She curled up into a ball on what would be his side and looked along the bedside table. Her eyes scanned along the photos of them.

Ryan brought the papers to Gates. "Sir, He had filed a restraining order about 2 years ago to an anonymous name. I'm guessing judge knows who this is but i do not think there is a way to find out who this man is."

"Why was there a retaining order against this.. man?"

"It says here that there was a problem with stalking, home invasions and.. well this one is a classified thing? It says only the judge will know this as well."

"Get down to the judge and have him tell us who that man is." Gates pointed to the door.

"Yes sir."

Esposito went to Kate's place while Ryan went to the Judge. He knocked on the door. No answer. "Kate, open up." He hit the door a few more times.

Kate eventually came down and opened the door. "What Javi." She looked down while holding the door knob.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." He touched her cheek.

"Do not touch me. Do not start thinking because castle is gone you can be completely inappropriate." Kate hit his hand away.

He put his hands up "I'm not hitting on you."

"I don't need comfort right now. I need a lead." Kate slammed the door and went to the cupboard where her mothers murder board used to be. She set up another and put up a photo of her love.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle woke up in a room; it had no smell or light. He shook his arms. Tied. He tried to move his legs. I shot of pain shot through his leg, which made him holler in pain.

"Oh, Richard. You can take more pain than a broken leg, Can't you?" A voice said.

"Who the hell is there." Castle groaned out a demand after trying to move once again.

"We will get there, no rush." The man stepped towards him. The only reason Castle knew he came closer was because he heard the footsteps. "So today was your wedding day, hey?"

The voice was only getting more familiar the more the voice rang in the room. "No? I don't have a fiancé." Castle said, trying to make sure Kate didn't get dragged into the mess that he was already in.

"Come on Richard. I'm not stupid." The man turned on the light.

"Tyson.." Castle mumbled.

"Finally!" He laughed. " I was worried that you forgot about me.

"You know… I should've. You're not worth my thoughts." Castle chuckled.

"Something that upsets me… Is that I did not get an invitation to the wedding." Tyson, now sitting on a chair directly in front of Castle.

"So you kidnapped me… because I didn't invite you, a serial killer, Psychopath, to my wedding?"

Tyson put his foot on the Castles chair in between his legs and kicked the chair over.

"Argh!" Castle groaned in pain from hitting his head.

"I'm mad that you figured out my plan." He knelt down beside Castle. "How did YOU know that I didn't die that night two years ago on the bridge?"

"It's you." Castle said.

"Ha, I guess you know me better than I thought."

"Yeah probably." He said trying to roll out of the chair but failed and only sprained his leg even more.

"What exactly do you know about me then?"

"I know that you can't hide this that long. Beckett is going to come after me, not to mention a whole bunch of crazed fans." Castle turned his head to face Tyson, "I hope you planned everything out so this doesn't make a huge scene.

"Oh trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing."


End file.
